


As The Sun Blew Out

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff overdose, M/M, feels will explode, you'll get a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn takes Niall to the carnival but they aren't dating yet. Zayn wins Niall a giant stuffed bear on the ring toss game.  It is starting to get late when Zayn takes Niall on the Ferris wheel and it stops when they are at the top. Zayn then asks Niall to be his boyfriend and Niall says yes then they kiss right as the sun fully sets and it ends up being so romantic for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sun Blew Out

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards. The fluffy ones seem to have lots of cliches not included in the prompts . . . .

_"Will you go to the carnival at London tomorrow? I promise you it will be worth it."_

 

Niall keeps replaying Zayn's words in his head. The two of them are inseparable as their other friends have pointed out numerous times. In fact, their best mates have made it their life mission to tease the hell out of how close they are. You can always count on them to find ways to be together all the time at school and off school. They always buy each other's favourite lunch food items and Niall even shares food with Zayn. (The first time Niall's family witnessed it, they were gobsmacked.)

When Zayn asked Niall if he wanted to come to the carnival, the other boys kept smirking and glancing at each other. Niall wondered what the hell was going on inside their heads but let it go in another second; his friends could be mental at times.

 Since it's only a carnival on a surprisingly beautiful London day, Niall is dressed in a graphic white tank top, red jacket, and skinny jeans with his favourite pair of Supras. The doorbell rings so he shouts, "Come on in, Zaynie!" he doesn't know why Zayn still insists on ringing the bell when they're practically brothers by now.

"Hi, Ni," he greets him warmly as he walks through the door to his bedroom. Niall was just readjusting his quiff. "Oh, you look perfect; let's go," says Zayn, kissing the tip of Niall's dyed blond hair.

"If you say so." 

They hurry out of the house and jump into Niall's black Range Rover. Zayn still hasn't got around to getting his own driver's license so Niall is always the one driving them around when they hang out.

They turn on the radio and sing along loudly, laughing when they can't remember all the lyrics. Zayn just loves how carefree and cute Niall's laugh is. It's got that infection quality that everyone is helpless against. During the commercial breaks, they talk about every thing and nothing, laughing some more. The carnival is a good half-hour away so they have more than enough time to chat.

"There's this girl who's been hitting on me," Zayn says casually.

Niall grips the steering wheel tighter. "Not much of a surprise there, mate."

"Yeah, but I don't really like Perrie--that's the girl--that way." In fact, he's not sure if he fancies girls anymore. But that bit Niall doesn't have to know. Yet.

"Oh, that's cool."

Thankfully, the rest of the drive isn't as awkward as it would have been between any two other boys. When you've got a bond that close like Zayn and Niall, though, nothing gets between them.

"Are we there yet?" Zayn whines playfully as some random fields zip by in the window.

"Should be in five more minutes," Niall says, stealing a quick glance at his beautiful friend.

"That's five minutes too long, Nialler."

"Since when were you the baby?"

"Since I decided to be one a minute ago."

Niall slaps Zayn's forearm playfully. "Distracted driving is bad."

"If I die, I won't blame you."

"You are ever so kind," Niall mutters sarcastically. "If I crash the car, what the insurance can't cover is going on your next paycheck and probably the next ten as well."

"I trust your ninja driving skills."

 

Their banter continues until Niall arrives at the car park of the carnival. Despite it being half-ten, there's a considerable amount of cars already. Niall would have expected more people around lunchtime.

After they have paid the admission fees and got the stamps on the backs of their hands [is it like that in the UK too? damn, why did my bestie have to go to England now?], the first place Niall drags Zayn to is the snack stand. Niall gets two giant cotton candies and Zayn pays for them. The blonde scowls but then Zayn shoves a handful of the sugary fluff into his mouth.

 So many of the attractions, actually all of them, look so fun! They try out the roller coaster first and manage to snag the very front seat. Zayn isn't the biggest fan of rollercoasters, but Niall promises (mockingly) that Zayn can hold his hand if it gets to be too much. The roller coaster takes off with a loud thunk and Niall lets out a gleeful 'wey hey'; contradicting Zayn's fearful whimper. As they roll to the top of the first hill, Zayn grabs for Niall's soft hand. Niall squeezes his friend's hand in a comforting gesture. It doesn't matter that all the circulation will be cut off from his hand for the next minute. Not really, no.

"Ugh, sorry for being such a girl," Zayn apologises as they climb out of their seats.

"No, it was alright. You didn't kill my hand so yeah. Besides, you can always make it up to me by buying me lunch later." But then, of course, Niall's stomach growls loudly. "Okay, I lied. Maybe right now would be lovely."

"Didn't you have breakfast before we came here?" Zayn chuckles.

"That was like two hours ago!"

"What monster do you keep inside there, anyways?" Zayn pokes at Niall's belly, which lets out another grumble.

"The monster that will eat you alive if you don't feed it this moment." Niall pouts.

Still chuckling at Niall's adorable pout, Zayn grabs Niall's hand and leads him to a diner. Halfway there, he realises what he has done and starts to loosen his fingers. However, Niall has other ideas and keeps his hand in Zayn's. It's not like they never held hands before; neither are their fingers intertwined. The place isn't packed with people yet so Niall gets his burger with extra chips in about twenty minutes. Before the food arrives, though, they start a little war where they flick droplets of sodas at each other's faces. Suffice to say, both of their faces are sticky and wet by the time their server comes back with their food. She frowns at the aftermath of a typical mess she would expect from five year olds and walks away, shaking her head. Zayn is biting into his chicken burger when a cold fingertip touches his nose.

"Hey!" he nearly yells when he sees Niall's ketchup-covered finger retreating. "What was that for?"

"Nothin'," Niall replies, stealing a chip off Zayn's plate.

Zayn steals a chip off Niall in retaliation, which starts a food stealing war. The war stops when Niall decides that he is too hungry to deal with the extra work. Even with the extra amount of food, Niall finishes his lunch first. Having nothing better to do, he stares at Zayn as he eats.

"Do you mind?" Zayn asks, suddenly unnerved under Niall's scrutiny.

"I'm quite comfortable, thanks," Niall teases.

Zayn feeds him a chip. Smiling, Niall opens his mouth and eats it quickly. He opens his mouth again, expecting Zayn to feed him again.

"Your stomach is a bottomless pit," Zayn muses.

"But you love me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Nialler."

 The early lunch definitely provides Niall with more energy than he needs as he is bouncing all over the place. Zayn almost wishes he could leash up Niall but vetoes the idea in a moment.

"Ooh, ring toss!" Niall exclaims happily. He points to the little stand and Zayn follows where he is pointing. There's already quite a few people gathered there, mostly boyfriends trying to impress their girlfriends. Zayn pays them no mind and stands off to the side as he watches Niall pay the vendor and collect his five rings. It turns out that Niall is quite horrible at ring toss. With a cringe, Zayn watches as Niall misses all but one bottle.

"Better luck next time, kiddo," the vendor says not unkindly.

Niall pouts, turning his puppy eyes at Zayn. "I really wanted the giant teddy, though.

Zayn ruffles Niall's blond locks. "I'll give it a try then."

The taller boy has never been good at sports but he turns out to be a pro at ring toss. Niall watches with wide blue eyes as all five rings find their targets. He nearly squeals out of joy as he hug-tackles Zayn. When Zayn hands him the giant and fluffy brown teddy bear, Niall kisses Zayn on his cheek, maybe a little too close to those plump lips.

"You are the best best friend ever!" he announces, hugging both the teddy and Zayn.

"You're very welcome, Nialler."

 

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly and they have gone on every attraction twice or three times. Niall hasn't let go of the teddy since Zayn won it for him. Only before going on the water log things did he agree that the teddy should go to the back of his car.

"Oh, we haven't gone on the Ferris wheel yet," Niall points out after the log ride.

"Yeah, then what are we waiting for?" Zayn smiles. 

The sun is beginning to set as they climb into one of the compartments. The inside is rather cosy and clearly made for four or less people. Zayn is sat across Niall and Niall notices for the thousandth time how beautiful Zayn's amber-brown eyes are. The reddish glow of the setting sun is an added bonus to their beauty. Without thinking, Niall has reached out to stroke the high cheek bones close to the amber-brown orbs.

Zayn gulps nervously. Is this the right time?

 "I, erm, I had fun today. It was nice, spending the entire day at the carnival," Zayn says, petting himself on the back mentally for not stuttering like a nitwit.

"Me too." Niall's hand hasn't moved from his cheek, so Zayn is positive that he is blushing.

"Nialler, uh . . ." Zayn stalls, not sure how to continue this. Should he tell Niall now?

"Yes?" Niall answers, leaning in even closer.

They are now near the top of the wheel and Zayn makes up his mind. "I love you. Like, more than as a friend."

Niall smiles his beautiful smile. "I love you, too, Zayn. Always have."

"Then . . . will you be my boyfriend?" Zayn asks the final question, looking into the ocean blue depths.

"Of course I will. I would love to be yours and yours only."

 They close the distance between their lips at the same time as they arrive at the top of the Ferris wheel. The reddish golden glow adds to the already over-the-top romantic vibes and they both smile into the kiss because they realise that. Niall keeps his hand on Zayn's cheek and Zayn reciprocates the gesture. It's a slow, sweet dance of their lips and eventually tongues. The kiss feels so right that Niall wonders why they haven't done it before. Now that he knows what he has been missing out on, he'll make sure to taste Zayn's lips more often.

As they pull back, Zayn strokes Niall's chin and smiles shyly. "Thanks," he mumbles.

"For what?" Niall is a bit confused.

"For being the best boyfriend already."


End file.
